


Summer Opportunities

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shes legal, Smut, Summer, Voyeurism, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer often brings new opportunities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Opportunities

Summer was a beautiful thing, especially from his advantage. It was always good to have the nicest largest house overlooking all the other moderately priced homes. 

It never dawns on people that from where his house was located, he could see into their seemingly private backyards. Woman sunbathed nude all the time in their backyards, under the false security that their 8-foot privacy fence would protect them from the wandering eyes of their neighbours. 

Tom didn’t care, though, most of these women were way past their prime. What he cared about was the young girl that had gotten the courage to do the same thing. He didn’t know how many times he came out onto his vast deck and observed this young girl laying out in her yard. 

Picking up his binoculars he overlooked her body. A body that he memorised, burning every curve and dip in his mind.  
His little exhibitionist was only wearing a pair of cute underwear, she was topless. He thought it was so precious that she was wearing a pair of baby blue and pink underwear. She probably doesn’t own a bathing suit like the rest of the women he’s seen. His little nymph was self-conscious of her gorgeously curvy body. If Tom could he’d go down there and bring her up here to lounge around his pool. 

The more he watched her the harder he got. In a way he knew he was being a pervert. View advantage or not he really shouldn’t be standing here and watching her. He was a good looking man if he really wanted her he could go down and knock on her door. He knew that her parents weren’t home; they left for work in the morning. Placing down the eye enhancements he shook his head and moved inside the house. It was criminal he knew that.

There were only so many times he could watch her until complete hardness, pleasure himself to the memory of her body before he got in his car and drove down there. Sooner or later she’s going to gain the courage to allow the sun to caress her bare pussy, and when she did, it was over. 

Tom was sure that if he showed up at her door she’d go with him. He hoped she would. Even though this was a quiet neighbourhood it was busy. It would look strange carrying her out of her house over his shoulder. Calming himself down, he walked back out onto the deck. Just as he suspected, she was completely naked. His obsession was lying on her back with her legs apart. Reluctantly he picked up the binoculars and set about burning another part of her female anatomy in his brain. 

By her meek actions and appearance, Tom would have never guessed that she shaved. He was kinda hoping she’d have a little hair. It would add to her charm. It didn’t look good on her, completely shaved. The other way would enhance her naive youthfulness. If she was his he’d tell her that. 

“That’s it, baby, touch yourself for me.” He encouraged when saw her slowly move her hand between her legs. “Does that sun feel good on your cunt?” 

He had had to cringe at how deprived he was being right now. His obsession with her was growing to unprecedented amounts of disgusting. This precious little angel probably wasn’t even out of high school yet and here he was encouraging this sexual depravity. Right now he was bordering on a sexual predator. Maybe he was a sexual predator and he didn’t know it until now. 

Why else would he be standing on his deck masturbating to a young woman touch herself in the privacy of her backyard? It wasn’t like she was doing it to get him off. Although she was doing more for him right now than any lover had before, which surprised him because his good looks brought many women to his bed. Tom increased his speed the same time she did. 

Like the secret lovers they were, they both came at the same time. He could see her shutter and the gentle pulsation of her pussy around her fingers as her orgasm racked over her body. It was just too much. He wanted to taste her, fuck her and keep her for himself. 

Slipping his cock back into his pants he nervously looked around suddenly conscious of the neighbours that surrounded his house. No one saw his act of perversion. 

Standing in his foray, keys in hand, he looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really going to through with this? This could either lead to a vast improvement in his life or take it away. She had every right in the world to call the cops on him and have his sick ass arrested once he goes down there in an attempt to corner her for sex.

It must have been worth it in his mind because he was in his car driving down to her house. What exactly was he going to say to her? “Hello I’ve been watching you masturbate from my deck and I want to know if you wanna fuck.” His precious little one probably hasn’t been with a man before. 

Parking outside her house he looked around nervously. Getting out of the car he climbed the short stairs up to her door. Tom felt like a criminal getting ready to commit a crime. He was. At this point in time, he wasn’t above rape, even though he didn’t really want to. 

One ring to the doorbell alerted her to someone at the front door. She had been told not to answer the door while her parents weren’t home, but honestly, who would be there if they shouldn’t be? slipping on her shirt and shorts she moved inside the house to the door, pausing before opening the door. 

What she didn’t expect was to see him. Maybe the postman but defiantly not him. She didn’t know who he was but he must be lost. There was no way in hell he was here to see her. 

“Can I help you?” she asked weakly. 

He smiled at her and pushed his way past her into the house. She turned to see this beautiful stranger sitting down on her couch. 

“Close the door and come here pretty girl,” he told her. She obeyed his friendly dominance and closed the door. “Lock it.” He added. She did.  
Tom continued to smile at her as she stood between him and the door nervously. If she was going to run she would have by now.  
“Come here pretty baby,” he asked her once more while padding his lap. 

She cautiously moved towards him. This had to be a joke. There was no way in hell this was possible. Since he really didn’t know what to do besides what he normally would, he did. It was a bit strong but the right to the point. Tom wanted her to realise he wanted her body, now. 

He helped her get into the position he wanted her in on his lap. Groaning slightly at the feeling of her soft tummy resting against his toned stomach. He had always been a chubby chaser, a closeted one but one none the less. 

She didn’t know what do now. She sunk down on his lap awkwardly with her legs resting against his side. He gave her a light peck on the lips before deepening it. She didn’t react to him, he wasn’t expecting her to. This was somewhat foreign to him but it had to be completely foreign to her. She turned her head away from him exposing the side of her neck for his oral attack. 

“What do you want?” she whispered. 

“You pretty baby,” he told her while running his hands up her torso under her shirt. 

Her body was still warm from the sun outside.  
She didn’t protest him touching her like he was until he cupped both full breasts in his hands and began to tweak her pert nipples. 

“No!” she whined while trying to move away from him. 

“Hey now, relax. I’m here to give you pleasure.” He told her, placing a strong arm around her back successfully holding her to his body.  
She gave him a pained confused look before relaxing against his body. 

Tom kissed the base of her neck before standing up and carrying her down the hallway. He bypassed her parents’ bedroom to hers. He was here to fuck her, not her parents. It added to the kink he was about to partake in. Fuck her in her own bedroom. 

As he placed her down on the bed she wondered if he was a rapist or even if he knew she was starting 12th grade in the fall? Probably not. He wouldn’t care anyway’s. If anything it would further arouse him. 

The tenting in his pants told her that she was about to get fucked, whether she wanted it or not. She couldn’t really say she didn’t want it. That all depends on how he got her. If he was here on his own accord after seeing her in the streets, then she’d be more willing to accept his cock in her body. But on the other hand, if he was here as a joke then she’d fight it.

“What’s the matter pretty baby?” He groaned into her breast before moving his tongue around the bundle of nerves. 

She sucked in a breath and moaned. “Why?” she asked. 

Tom switched breasts, ignoring her seemingly answered question. “Why what? Don’t you think you’re attractive and in need of love?” he asked her. 

“If I answer that truthfully will you leave me alone?” she replied bashfully. 

“That depends on what the truth is. If you tell me you’re not attractive or worth it, then I’m not going to stop until I’ve made you believe the complete opposite. Because it’s true.”

“And if I say the opposite?” 

He smirked at her and moved down the bed, pulling off her shorts and leaving them in the same pile as their shirts. “Then I’m going to fuck you. Either way pretty baby, you’re fucked.” 

She blushed and looked away from him. 

“You’re so wet.” He cooed. She usually was after she finished touching herself. “You smell absolutely delicious.” he moaned. 

She closed her eyes only to snap them open, gasping at the feeling of his mouth trailing down her stomach. Lips smoothed their way to her hips, kissing and nipping at the slightly jutted hipbone. His tongue traced down to the top of her mound, wide open mouth kisses were placed carefully before descending further down. 

Fascinated she watched him with lust clouded eyes. Her beautiful stranger made eye contact with her, blue eyes dark with arousal. Moaning into her pussy he snaked his tongue out and licked between her delicate, sensitive folds. Her sex was still wet from her previous orgasm and he groaned deeply at the sticky sweet wetness coating his tongue.

She really shouldn’t be encouraging this all points considering but it felt so good. It wasn’t every day that an attractive man knocks on your door and eats you out. He gave her a light bit before coming back up for air. 

“You taste delicious.” He cooed while standing up and removing his pants. “Pretty baby are you on the pill or do I need a condom?” he asked her. 

Her gorgeous stranger stood in front of her in all his naked glory. Tall, muscular and god-like. Her eyes scanned down his body and took in every ridge and muscle definition. The V at his waist narrowed into a small trimmed thatch of dirty blonde curls. His cock was hard and swollen resting thickly and heavy between his thighs. 

She licked her lips hungrily, her sex throbbing. He smirked and slinked towards her like a beautiful powerful wolf. The man stood in front of her and looked down. Reaching for her hand he grabbed it and deposited it on his length. She felt his solid heat in the palm of her hand a deep blush crept up her neck and dispersed in her cheeks. 

"Touch me" he encouraged, marvelling at how large he looked in her small feminine hands. 

Wrapping her fingers around his thickness tightly she squeezed him testingly before pulling up, jerking him off gently. He moaned and pressed his hips forward into her hand encouraging her further. 

Tom placed his hand gently on the side of her head and guided her mouth forward. Anxiously she parted her lips and waited for him to enter her mouth. Skillfully he managed to press a few inches of his length between her lips and against her soft warm tongue. Instinctively she wrapped her lips around his shaft and moved her head forward.

She moaned around his length, tongue licking along the underside of his shaft and coming to the tip of his swollen manhood. Tom closed his eyes and moaned, tilting his head back in extasy. It was better than he could ever imagine. Her head bobbing up and down before him as she worshipped his prick. 

He stopped her when the tightness in his sac became too unbearable. Pushing her head back gently he trailed his fingers over her swollen lips and down to her chin where he grasped her gently and tilted her head back looking in her eyes.

"Do I need a condom, beautiful?" He asked her curiously, taking hold of his cock and pumping himself a few times to keep close to the edge.

“Condom?” she replied.

Tom pulled out his wallet from his jeans and pulled out a condom. “You’re lucky I have one on me.” He stated. 

“You’re lucky I’m not calling the cops.” She replied just as dryly. 

He shot her a dirty look before rolling it on his painfully hard cock. He moved between her legs, making sure that his wallet wasn’t within her grasp. He didn’t want her knowing his occupation just yet.  
“Are you a virgin?” he asked her while lazily nibbling at her jaw.

“No.” She confessed. 

That was the second thing about her that disappointed him. He really wanted her to be a virgin. Regardless he was still attracted to her, just not as much. 

She wondered if that was a problem. It was like she was a raging whore, sleeping with everyone. A quick two-minute fumble with a boy that came as soon as he was inside her hardly counted as sex but she did do it. 

Tom rested between her legs and parted her slightly. She was still so wet, even after all he’s eaten. He loved it. He took hold of his member and lined it with her entrance. Running the tip along her slit he dipped his hips down and pressed the head into her moist opening. 

Since she had told him that she was experienced in love making he hadn't been looking for any signs of discomfort. A little whimper alerted him to her distress. Tom looked down and groaned at how nicely stretched out she was around him. 

“So tight!” he hissed. 

“Please!” she cried while placing a hand on his toned stomach. Her trimmed fingernails dug slightly into his flesh.

“What?” he stopped. 

“It hurts!” 

Tom looked at her face and back down to her sex. She was red and swollen, bleeding a little bit. 

“I thought you told me you weren’t a virgin?” He asked her, worry and upset etched on his face at the possibility of him hurting her, badly.

This was all becoming too much for her. Her breathing started to pick up and she began to hyperventilate. She was worried that she had upset him and the repercussions that may follow. 

“Hey now. No need for that. Breathe in and out pretty baby.” he told her while checking her pulse. 

How Tom progressed from spying on her, coming down here to fuck her, fucking her and then switching into doctor mode to look after her he’d never no. “What a strange set of events.” He thought. 

She wasn’t listening to him. Instead, she was working herself up more. If she didn’t stop he’d have to call 911 and send her to the hospital.

“Hey, I said calm down. It’s alright. You’re scared I know.” He tried to reassure her. "But I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is ok."

Her breathing slowed down much to his relief. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. But you need to say something other than no.” Tom replied. He was still hard and inside her body so there was no use in pulling out and sliding back in. That would only cause her more pain. 

The look on this man's face was reassuring and she nodded her head slightly. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself as he adjusted her hips and pressed forward. The warmth from his muscular body heating her nude body, nipples perking under his soft skin. 

Tom placed his hands on her hips and gently started to move inside her body. “Just breath.” He told her. “The pain will go away.” 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his member moving in and out of her body. It felt strange. She could feel her soft walls clutching at him with every gentle thrust. 

He’d like to know her definition of virgin once they were through because clearly they had different ideas regarding it. He couldn’t help but smile. So he did take her virginity after all. Studying her face he judged at how her tongue kept coming out of her mouth, licking her lips she was ready for him to increase his pace. It was welcomed right now considering he wanted to cum so fucking bad. She sat up and stopped him once more. 

Tom let out an exasperated sound “Now what? I was about to cum.” 

She gave him a dirty look before moving onto her stomach.  
Placing a pillow under her tummy she lowered her back down so her round bum was up in the air. 

“I just wanted to switch positions!” she shot back annoyed.

Instead of placing himself back inside her body like she expected he began to lick her once more. It was easier for him to place his tongue between her slit in this position. He was desperate to get a better taste and her arousal and sooth her sore pussy before he entered her again.

She felt his tongue inside her body and she wanted more of it in there. It was so dirty and kinky. She wiggled her bum and licked her lips. “Please?” She asked softly. 

Tom smiled into her wetness and kneeled behind her. Sliding himself back inside her body he began to pump into her hard and fast. His little nymph was panting and gasping at the feeling of him fucking her. A wicked thought ran across his mind “What happens if her parents come home only to see him fucking the shit out of their daughter?” He smirked at that thought. He’d love to see the look on their faces. 

Moulding his body against hers, he smiled at how useful his height difference was to hers. He was able to place his arms next to hers and kiss the side of her neck and cheek. 

She turned her head and awkwardly captured his mouth with hers. This is why he usually slept with short lovers he was able to get more out of them then someone close to his height. How else would he be able to get them in this close of an intimate embrace? He knew that after this he wasn’t letting her go. She had so much potential for a lot of things including a relationship, not just sex. 

She was going to cum hard. Moaning into his mouth she flexed her muscles around his rigid member causing him to moan in return.  
He broke the kiss only to encourage her on. “Cum for me! Cum hard on my cock!” She did just that. 

Gasping she lowered her bum down causing him to fall with her. Rotating his hips against her soft bottom he came as well. She could feel him breathing heavily against her neck. Every once in a while, he’d kiss her here or there. Neither person really wanted to move away from each other. She wasn’t too sure if she would be able to face her gorgeous stranger. 

She didn’t know anything about him. Nothing. She didn’t know a name or even his age, what he did for a living or where he came from. She was starting to feel like a whore. What else would she be? 

Tom kissed his way down the length of her spine. His lips brushing softly, sweetly on her skin until he reached her bum. He hugged her waist and rested his head on her plush cheek for a few moments relaxing and enjoying the intimate embrace before pulling up and coming to lay beside her.

Instantly he reached over and grabbed hold of his little lover. She whimpered and allowed him to drag her into his side, her face buried into his sweaty chest. Carefully he kissed the top of her head, slicking back her damp hair from her forehead. She stretched out along him and tentatively rested her hand on his stomach.

His member softening he took the peeled the condom off and tied it carefully, tossing it onto the ground next to his jeans. She looked down at his manhood and blushed once more causing him to smirk.

"Are you sore?" he asked her with concern.

"A little" she admitted, adjusting her head on his chest.

"We'll put a warm washcloth between your legs. I don't know what you did before but I definitely broke your hymen. 

She was genuinely shocked at his declaration, her face etched with it as she pulled up and looked at him. "Oh," she asked him.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Tom asked her. Having taken her virginity he felt it important to at least know her name.

She hesitated a moment before replying "Autumn"

Tom mulled that name over in his mind a few times. Autumn. She looked like an Autumn. His hand came to her shoulder and rubbed her upper arm. Smiling softly he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Autumn tucked protectively in his side. It seemed natural.

He hadn't heard or felt her move in a bit and he opened his eyes to look at her. Autumn was asleep in his arms, her little hand clutching at his chest for added protection. Using his foot he grabbed the blanket and manoeuvred it up and over them causing her to smile softly in her sleep. 

This was the first time that responsible Tom Hiddleston acted on impulse, and it didn't blow up in his face like he feared it would. A worried look replaced the small smile that crept up on his face as he turned on his side and adjusted her in his arms. 

Autumn. His favourite season and his favourite lover. Tom wasn't going to let this little gem go. No. He had decided that he would keep her to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written out a few years ago. I finally got around to editing it and posting it.


End file.
